custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Space
BIONICLE: Space is 's idea of a live-action BIONICLE movie. It is directed by Bill Murry. It takes place on Bara Magna, and deals with a war between the Element Lords and a horde of Bone Hunters. It stars Paul Rudd as the Element Lord of Fire, Owen Wilson as the Element Lord of Jungle and Paul Pierce as the Element Lord of Sand. Plot Synopsis After the Shattering, the Element Lords tried to control Bara Magna, but Tuma managed to usurp them. Eventually, the Glatorian took Tuma down and went into the Arena Match system, with the Skrall still participating. The Element Lords saw betrayal, and released the Bone Hunters on the Glatorian. The Bone Hunters eventually turned on the Element Lords, who began to fight them. Eventually, the Bone Hunters learned how to control Skopio and with an army led by Telluris, the Element Lords of Ice, Water and Rock were killed. The remaining Element Lords managed to awaken the Skopio King, the first and most powerful Great Being. He managed to make the Skopio distrust the Bone Hunters, causing Telluris to build a machine looking like the Skopio. He then built machines for all of the Bone Hunters. The Element Lords then, using their combined powers, summoned protodermis left over from the shattering that orbited Bara Magna to create a powerful mask. The Skopio King claimed the mask and used it to trap the vehicles that killed many Glatorian. The Element Lords then clashed with the Bone Hunters, and, using their combined powers, defeated the Bone Hunters and sent them to the water world of Aqua Magna, where they landed on the island of Voya Nui. Cast *'Element Lord of Fire (Known as Red)': Paul Rudd. The most aggressive Element Lord. He leads the surviving ones and was in charge of the Bone Hunter project, so he takes full blame for the disaster. *'Element Lord of Jungle (Known as G.R)': Owen Wilson. The Element Lord that jokes a lot and often tries to cheer up Red, he was not at all involved in the Bone Hunter project. *'Element Lord of Sand (Known as Tann):' Paul Pierce. (The gene of the Bone Hunters was his but he doesn't care since they used the Element Lord of Rock's gene as well) *'Fero:' (High Chieftain of the Bone Hunters) Chris Boch (He doesn't like the Element Lords which is why he ordered his troops to wipe them out, he still sends out troops looking for the last three) *'Kreno:' (Leader of the Bone Hunters)- Jay Leno (He is a near replica of the Element Lord of Rock and often tells Fero to order the troops to sell items to the Skrall.) *'Lenro:' (Low Chieftain of the Bone Hunters)- Armie Hammer (Looks up to Kreno and Fero as leaders which has given him a spot as Chieftan.) *'Skopio King:' (Commander of the Skopio)- James Marsden (He is summoned by the Element Lords to help them defeat the Bone Hunters. Unknown to them, the Great Beings put him to sleep long ago for his horrible actions. *'Ackar': Shawn Ashmore (Prime Glatorian of the village Vulcanus) *'Tarduk': Aaron Ashmore (Agori who loves to travel)